landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Landmark Wiki:Category dictionary
This page contains rules about creating and applying Categories, and a listing of current and potential categories. :Link to TALK: Category dictionary What is a Category? A Category is not simply a tag, it is more powerful and complex than that. It is a way of grouping pages together in like sets in order to more easily find the content for which you're looking. For example Category:Crafting stations lists all the crafting stations, and as sub-categories, refining stations. Categories are very easy to add -- they can be added without editing a page, at the bottom of the article; or when editing a page by adding the labels in the "Categories" box on the right side-bar. Categories are somewhat easy to remove -- edit the page, and click the "garbage can" icon next to the label in the "Categories" box on the right side-bar. This must be done for every tagged page. The Category page must also be deleted. Categories are extremely annoying to rename -- the category page can not simply be renamed like an article page, the Category must be deleted and a new one created. Then all the related article pages must be re-tagged. This is not easy, especially if there are more than ten pages. It is easier to add a page to a Category than it is to remove it from one or more. When in doubt, do not add it to a category. Category Rules In order to keep some sort of order on how we apply categories, there are some rules to follow. Having a set of rules provides a framework for people to follow so users know when and how categories can be applied. To add, edit, remove a rule, make a request on this articles Talk page. :With all due respect to Jarod997 and his prior management of this topic, changes needed to be made in a timely fashion to reflect major changes that occurred prior to the June 2016 game launch. If proposed changes are not discussed beyond a 7 day period, I reserve the right to update them in the interest of the whole community. Anyone who has questions or concerns is welcome to ask away from the this talk page, on the Talk page of my wall. Yasuewho (talk) 06:55, July 5, 2016 (UTC)Yasuewho Rule List #Categories should have a minimum of three items. #Capitalize the first word only. #Set Categories are plural. For example "Operas" would be a list of all musical works which fall into this category. #Topic Categories are singular. For example "Opera" would be a category which describes the topic of what an Opera is. #Don't write the Category structure in names. For example, not "Refining stations - Smelters", but "Smelters". #Choose Category names which can stand alone, independent of the way a Category is connected to other Categories. For example Smelters represents the list of smelters, and Crafted Items represents a list of things you can build - both of which are independent of the other but can apply to the same thing. Smelters and Metal Refining Crafting Stations (which could include forges) overlaps too much. #Categories should mimic or match the in-game categories as nearly as possible, rather than represent esoteric ideas about items. For example, though Shiny building materials may be appealing, it is based on external perception. In such cases, a (normal) topic page is better suited to collecting lists of (potentially) debated information. #On rare occasions when a Category may be easily confused or overlap with the name of another, a secondary descriptor may be used, but do so sparingly. For example, if prop axes are added to the game, using Axe props as a Category is warranted to prevent the prop versions from being mistakenly added to the same category as axes used in logging. #Only apply approved Categories to their respective groups. Before purposing a Category, check the Landmark Wikia Categories (Retired) page to see if it is being phased out or is already retired. Category List See the list below on what defines each Category if that category is not self-defining to new players. If any Category you want to use is not here, start a "Request to add (name)" in the talk page for this article. Ideally, changes to categories must be approved (and signed) by three different users. (See the note in the previous section.) While changes are made to the various categories below, the use of bold text and italics is meant to aid in discussing the proposed changes or those categories for which feedback is needed. Though such discussions would typically occur on the Talk page, in this case, the changes are too vast to carry them over as a whole. Gathering :The categories in this section may need to be reworked. Some new resources added by launch, other never added in-game. See the Mining Guide, Composite Resources, and Stone for a few examples of huge changes. Having to do with the collection of raw materials from the game world, not found in any other item below. *Gathering tools :*Picks :*Axes *Raw materials :*Crafting Components - Resources that are strictly used in crafted items (e.g. Adventure Essence) :*Gemstones: Harvestables labelled as "Gemstone" :*Liquids: Harvestables labelled as "Liquid" - may apply to ice and snow, needs verification :*Ore: Harvestables labelled as "Metal" :*Wood: Harvestables labelled as "Wood" :*Stone: Harvestables labelled as "Stone" Building :The categories in this section may need to be reworked. Building and crafting materials are now the same. Having to do with creating buildings and structures on a claim, not found in any other item below. *Building tools *Voxels *Building materials :*Metal building materials :*Wood building materials :*Gemstone building materials :*Stone building materials :*Liquid building materials :*Lumicite :*'Changes requested:' Cloth building materials, Plastic building materials Crafting The process of crafting items, not found in any other item below. Building and crafting materials are now the same. *Crafting stations - May need to be renamed after editor discussions. *Crafted items: Anything which is created at a Crafting Station, not found in any other item below :*Refined materials: a crafted item which is made either using only a Raw material, or a Raw material and one other component, and which is not an end item. May need to be renamed after editor discussions. Replaced with Composite resources. :**Cut stone - Renamed (formerly Worked stone) :**Cut gems - (added, to follow suit with other Cut resources) :**Cut wood - Renamed (formerly Wood planks) :**Smelted metal -'Renamed' (formerly Metal ingots) :**Woven fibers - May need to be renamed after editor discussions. Replaced with Textiles. :**Infusions -''May need to be renamed after editor discussions. Category needs to be verified/all plant gathering was removed.'' Exploring Having to do with travelling and exploring the Landmark world, not found in any other item below. *Biomes: Describing the environment of the area :*Tundra biome: Anything in and about the this biome :*Old Growth biome: Anything in and about the this biome :*Desert biome: Anything in and about the this biome :*Tropical biome: Anything in and about the this biome *'Change requested:' Chests (loot) Equipment :*Tools: Usable items which do not harvest resources :**Grappling Hooks: Tools which help you climb or otherwise traverse geography quickly :*Potions: Drinks which when consumed provide a temporary buff :*Clothes: Wearable clothing and armour :*Accessories: Things that complement clothes :**Rings :**Items worn on the wrist :**Items worn on the neck :*Armor - for all armor until details are hashed out :*Category:Weapons - for all weapons until details are hashed out Rework or Retire? The following categories may or may not be valid in the current build, but warrant reexamination. :**Items worn on the chest :**Items worn on the legs :**Items worn on the feet :**Items worn on the hands :**Items worn on the head :**Items worn on the waist Props Not sure where a prop belongs? Only see 2 of that type in-game? Please add them to the top-level Props category. *'Culinary props' :*Food props :*Tableware :*Kegs - refers to those seen in pubs and bars, not explosives *'Decorative props (Decor)' :*Art - would you put it on display in a home? That's art. :*Rugs :*Pillow props - in-game category is Pillows and Cushions, but stick with this for now :*Window treatments - curtains, drapes, shutters etc. :*Fireplaces :*Seasonal props - of or relating to all real-world holidays :*Hunting props - as seen in a hunter's camp or home :*Flags - in-game - Trophies - includes Flags, may leave them where they are on the wiki for now :*Miscellaneous prop - includes the signs, retired crafting stations - *'Furniture' - dressers remain in this CAT for now (only 2 in-game) :*Seating chairs, benches, couches, etc. :*Tables :*Beds :*Bookcases and books :*Desks *'Lighting props' :*Ground lights - naturally orients to a horizontal position, like a table or floor :*Wall lights :*Ceiling lights :*Spotlights :*Orbs :*Cubes *'Special effects' :*Story tools :*Emitters -smoke, fire, water and various atmospheric special effects :*Switches and levers *'Doors' -"normal" doors left in this sub-cat :*Trapdoors *'Movers' -''split from off from Doors, to prevent wrong CATs later. These props move visitors around a build site'' *'Hardware' (includes merchant-style barrels) :*Plumbing :*Ropes :*Chains split off from Ropes, since there are more than 3 in each :*Grates and lattices :*Windows - in-game name is Glass props :*Crates & Barrels - on hold - may split into two, to prevent wrong CATs later *'Storage' (all vaults, chests - functional storage) *'Crafting props' functional crafting stations, split off from storage, to prevent wrong CATs later *'Creatures props' Waitng for Zaxzia's feedback :*Monster props :*Barren faction props :*Scalewind faction props Old Nature Prop Categories *'Nature' - in-game category will sort this later. Preserving old CATs for now :*Tree props: Trees which can be placed on your claim :**Deciduous trees - this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Coniferous trees - this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Dead trees -this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Palm trees - this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Old Growth trees - this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Banyan trees - this red category is on hold in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Tundra trees - this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :**Desert Trees - this red category is on hold until in-game categories are cross-referenced. :*Rock props: Rocks which can be placed on your claim :**Desert rocks :**Jungle rocks :**Old Growth rocks :**Tundra rocks :**Small rocks :*Plant props: Plants which can be placed on your claim :**Harvestable plant props All harvested plants removed, but category may be retained in case they return. :**Desert plants: Plants found in Desert biomes :**Tundra plants: Plants found in Tundra biomes :**Jungle plants: Plants found in Jungle biomes :**Old Growth plants: Plants found in Old Growth biomes :*Aquatic props - is it found in the sea or on a beach? It goes here. Goals Feedback requested (Sakshale purposed) :Formerly called achievements, these are the goals from the Journal *Adventure goals *Building goals *Exploration goals *Miscellaneous goals Game Having to do with the game and how it works, not found in any other item below. *UI :*Commands *Guilds *Spell effects *Item quality: Things having to do with the quality of items. For the list of things which are of a specific quality, see the sub-categories :*Average quality items :*Superior quality items :*Exceptional quality items :*Legendary quality items *Light emitting objects - cross reference the Landmark Wikia Categories (Retired) page before changing :*Items that glow - cross reference the Landmark Wikia Categories (Retired) page before changing :**Lumicite - may need to be related to crafting and/or building post-launch :**Items that illuminate - cross reference the Landmark Wikia Categories (Retired) page before changing :**Enclosed lights -''cross reference the Landmark Wikia Categories (Retired) page before changing'' :**Light Orbs - cross reference the Landmark Wikia Categories (Retired) page before changing :**Items with fire - cross reference the Landmark Wikia Categories (Retired) page before changing *Update notes :*Alpha updates :*Closed beta updates :*Open beta updates Wiki Having to do with this wiki. *Page editing: Having to do with editing this wiki *Blog posts: Articles which are a blog post *Projects: Articles that have to do with large efforts which go towards moving the Wiki forward and removing old/outdated/broken